The Special Chikorita
by MewLover001
Summary: A Chikorita named Sakura is different from other Chikoritas. The major difference is that instead of buds around her neck, she has little flowers around her neck. Blossom and Basil talk about sacrifices ever since she was born...
1. Chapter 1: Sakura is Born

There was a secret little area in a forest that was mostly covered with cherry blossoms. Many grass types lived there, mostly because it was peaceful and beautiful. One day during spring, there was an egg that was about to hatch.

"It's almost hatching!" Blossom said happily.

The egg wobbled and wobbled, until finally it started glowing. The two Meganiums, Blossom and Basil, looked at the egg expectantly. Out of it came out a Chikorita of course… but there was something different about it. First of all, it was a female. Well, it's not _impossible,_ but it's rare. Secondly, instead of the tiny green buds around its neck, it had little cherry blossoms around its neck. It also had a slightly bigger flower on its head. The parents gasped then smiled.

"I know just what to name her," Blossom said dreamily, "Sakura."

"That's a good name for her," Basil agreed.

Sakura struggled on her feet and looked up at her parents. She looked at them with her big eyes.

"Chiko?"

Blossom smiled down at her.

"Well, time for your first meal!" Blossom picked some Cheri berries from the nearest cherry blossom tree.

Sakura nibbled a bit of the berry, then ate the whole thing. She finished all the berries and quickly fell asleep. Blossom looked at Basil worriedly.

"If the legend is true, isn't Sakura in danger?" whispered Blossom.

"Yes, but we can try to protect her," Basil replied.

"Unless… we were to give a sacrifice."

"No, we won't do that," Basil said, "Let's just make sure she won't know this. If she does, she'll be frightened. Let's not think about that now. I'll go get some food."

Then Basil left, petals of cherry blossoms falling behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Package

_Sakura's POV_

I don't know why I'm like this. I look different from other Chikoritas. I stand out everywhere. Even at home. Not that I have any siblings. My mom and dad look at me weird. And when they smile, it seems a bit forced. Sometimes when they think I'm sleeping, they talk about a legend and sacrifice and a bunch of horribly depressing stuff. At least none of the other Pokemon judge me by my looks. I only have two true friends who are obviously my best friends.

I was playing with my friends, Leafy, and Minty (or Mint). I never asked them about the legend. I was afraid. I stuck to safe topics instead. Anyway, we were talking about Leafy's name.

"Is your name still going to be Leafy when you evolve into a Meganium?" Mint asked.

"My mom said that she was going to change my name to Blossom when I evolve into a Meganium," she glanced shyly at me.

"Then why not just name you Blossom in the first place?" I asked.

"That's what I said," she replied.

"OW!" yelled Mint.

"What was that for?" Leafy asked.

Near my feet, I saw a little package. I looked up. Sure enough, there was Shaymin (in Sky Form of course) flying in the sky. Before it flew away, it glanced at me like my parents did.

"What's that?" asked Mint looking at the package.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well, it's for us. It says so right there," Leafy pointed out the tag with our names on it.

We tore the wrapper and we found… a Shaymin… _Who would be cruel enough to stuff a Pokemon in a box?_ I thought. The Shaymin looked up at me with the same look that the Shaymin Sky form gave me.

"Hello. I'm Grace," she said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkward Meeting

_Leafy's POV_

We all introduced ourselves to Grace. Well, Sakura is shy so I introduced her to Grace.

"Why were you in a box?" I asked.

"Oh, I asked to be in the box. I needed to, uh… find something…," Grace glanced at Sakura.

It was obvious that she was lying, well, maybe Grace was telling the truth a little, but not the complete truth. I decided not to pressure her (it, he?). She obviously came for Sakura.

"Uh, okay," I said.

I winced at how dumb I sounded, but hey, what was I supposed to say?

"That sounded dumb," Sakura muttered.

"Uh, so?" I replied.

"Uh, so Grace, where are you going to stay?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't think of that yet," Grace said, "I guess I should go find a spot where I can stay for awhile, uh, until I find what I came here for."

After she said that, she quickly scuttled (can Shaymins scuttle?) away.

"That was awkward," Mint said, which about summed up everything.

I sighed. If another Shaymin fell out of the sky, I was going to go crazy.

"Uh, now what do we do?" I asked them.

"Go to the library?" Sakura suggested.

Sakura is such a bookweedle. I mean, who reads books (or scrolls whatever) all day?

Since we had nothing else to do, we agreed and followed Sakura to the library.


	4. Chapter 4: The Library

_Mint(y)'s POV_

After walking for about like 20 minutes, we came to the library. The library was the only building in the Cheri Forest and it was also very big.

"Hello Mrs. Herb," Sakura said to the librarian (a Meganium).

"Hello Sakura," Mrs. Herb said back, "So what do you want to read today?"

"Um… I read all the sections except for the Legends and Myths section, so I guess I'll read something from there," Sakura replied.

Wow. Sakura read over a thousand books. What a bookweedle. She should come play outside sometimes. Well, she does, so I don't see where she gets the time to read.

"Oh, Sakura, I found something that I didn't show anyone, but I think I can trust you," Mrs. Herb winked.

"Really?" Sakura looked excited.

"Follow me,"

We followed Mrs. Herb behind all the shelves. Then she got out a key and unlocked a door.

"Uh, what's so special about this door?" Leafy asked.

Well, that was a fair question. You can ask Mrs. Herb to open any of these doors. But this one looked a bit different. It was _green_. The rest of the doors were white.

"Well, this door is green," I said feeling dumb.

Anyone who wasn't color blind could see that. But Mrs. Herb looked surprised.

"Really? You can see it? I asked Espeon from Mystic Village to put a spell on it so it would look white like the other ones. But she said that, never mind," Mrs. Herb said.

I wondered what she was going to tell me. Probably not important. We went inside the room and found a… scroll…

"OK…" Leafy said sounding unimpressed.

Mrs. Herb laughed, "You would be surprised if you knew what this was dear. This is the original copy of the Chikorita legend."


End file.
